To Love
by Emori-Rose
Summary: [AU]The tale of two lovers, bound by loyalty, shattered by hate. HaoxAnna
1. Unkown Emotion

To Love

By: Emori-Rose

_Summary:_ AU The tale of two lovers, bound by loyalty, shattered by hate. HaoxAnna

_Disclaimer:_ Sadly, I do not own Shaman King or any of its characters.

_A/N:_ This is my first fanfic so please cut me some slack. I'll try my best to update as soon as I can, but I won't update unless I get at least five reviews for each chapter. That way I know people are reading this and I won't delete it. On with the story!

Chapter I- Unknown Emotion

On a particularly sunny morning, a girl with short blonde hair was walking along the streets of Tokyo, Japan, wearing the Shaman Academy uniform. At this mere sight people would immediately conclude a Japanese beauty.

_My name is Kyouyama Anna, an itako, by the age of 15, and more known as the Ice Queen. And as you would conclude I'm not exactly the girl people expect me to be by my appearance. In fact, I am the exact opposite._

_I am known as the Ice Queen, and truthfully saying, I'm not exactly proud. But hey, that's life, so I don't really complain. Anyways, today is my first day of school, and I'm not exactly nervous, nor am I excited. This would probably be like the other schools I've attended, only this time, it is a Shaman school._

_The difference is that; in a Shaman School we are to use our shamanic abilities to excel, I've never been to one, but I can take it. I know I __**can**_

The blonde itako continued to walk towards her new school, and opened her eyes, to what seemed like a normal school. She sighed as she entered.

"Aniki, I heard a new girl will be enrolling here today." _Yoh, by the age of 16 informed his older twin brother, Asakura Hao._

"So I've heard. Rumors are, she's Kyouyama Anna, the _Ice Queen_." Hao emphasized the last two words.

"_Interesting._"

Was the final word they got out, as the teacher came in the classroom, known as Ms. Jun Tao.

"Everyone, take your seats. Today we shall welcome a new student."

The classroom was filled with noise once again, as the pupils started to whisper to each other. Jun sighed, as she spoke.

"Please welcome, Itako no Kyouyama Anna."

At the utterance, everyone grew silent, with eager faces, as a beautiful young lady stepped into view. At that, the boys gave Anna dirty looks, while the girls merely looked away.

"You may take your seat anywhere, Miss Kyouyama."

Anna didn't even nod at the teacher, and ignored the many lustful looks she got as she took a seat near the window, dropping her black book bag on the floor with an audible thud.

"Alright get your textbooks, everyone."

Everyone groaned, as Miss Jun turned her back to the pupils, scribbling something on the blackboard behind her.

"Yoh, that Kyouyama chick is hot."

Hao whispered to his brother who was beside him.

"Whoa, you're right."

Hao then wrote a note and passed it to Anna's desk. Anna noticed a small piece of paper on her desk, she glanced at the teacher to make sure she wasn't looking and picked it up.

_Hey there, goth chick. _

_You know_ _you want me._

_See you after school, _

_xXx Hao xXx_

At that, the bell rung, and everyone dashed to the door, when Hao spoke up, and everyone stayed to watch the scene.

Hao approached, Anna who was shoving her books into her bag and started to head for the door, when Hao was in the way.

"Do you mind? You're in the way." Anna said icily, sending shivers up everyone's spines.

"Hey, what's the rush? You know you want me." Hao said flirtatiously, confident.

'_No one can resist my charms.'_ Hao thought to himself.

"Why would I want a dickhead like you?" Came a comeback from Anna. At that an 'ooohhh' was heard from the crowd, and Hao was slightly shocked, but snapped out of it when Anna brushed him away.

Hao grabbed Anna's wrist, then Anna _slapped _him _hard_.

"_Don't fuck with me, Asakura." _

Anna warned then walked away. The class started to go out of the classroom, and whispered to themselves about the 'incident.'

"Hao, are you okay?" Yoh asked his brother.

"I'm okay, it hurts a lot, but _damn_. That Anna chick hits hard." Hao said, rubbing his aching left cheek.

'_Who those that Asakura think he is, anyways?'_

Anna thought to herself as she headed for her next class.

_Well, the rest of the day, was pretty much boring, Hao tried his best to impress me, while so far I just found him annoying. And much to my discomfort the incident spread through the whole school like the internet._

Anna turned the radio a bit louder, as the music blasted into her ears.

_I can't believe it's really you  
Been so long, you look good  
I hear you're doing really well  
Don't ask me, let me tell you  
How I've been since when you left  
Since you left me for dead_

Finally every tear has dried  
I've wiped you from my life

Do you remember all the times you said you'd call me  
'Cause I remember all the reasons people warned me

And now I hear you saying that you still adore me  
But if you think I'd ever get with you again  
Then you can just

Love me, love me  
Feed the flame  
If you want me back again

Right to the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire

(Right up to the sky)  
Love me, love me  
(Far into the sky)  
If you want me

'_Hm… Interesting…'_

Anna thought to herself, as she turned the radio on full blast.

_You never know just what you got  
'Till it's gone, you freak out  
But I'm not falling for that game  
Boys like you never change  
You made me feel I wasn't enough  
Wasn't enough for your love_

But it was insecurity that made you run  
It wasn't me

Anna started to tap her fingers to the beat.

_So don't you sit there trying to  
Give me more excuses  
I don't have time for this  
I'm off to play in Houston  
And I'm too busy with the millions things I'm doing  
You can't make up for what you've done  
But you still try to be the one_

And started to sing to the lyrics.

_Love me, love me  
Feed the flame  
If you want me back again_

Right to the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire

(Right up to the sky)  
Love me, love me  
(Far into the sky)  
If you want me

Ooh, by the way, by the way  
I've found someone who gives me space  
Keeps me safe  
Makes me sane  
Found someone to take your place  
Now I'm safe in his arms  
And I decided only he can play with fire

Love me, Love me  
Feed the flame  
If you want me back again

Right to the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire

I can't believe it's really you  
(Love me, love me)  
I hear you're doing really well  
(If you want me)  
Finally every tear has dried  
(Love me, love me)  
Can boys like you, boys like you  
Play with fire…

Hao tapped his foot, as he listened to the song currently on the radio. His thoughts leading to a certain blonde, as he walked to his window staring at the night sky, unusually filled with stars.

Anna to walked to the balcony of her room, as the song played over and over again in her head. She closed her eyes as the breeze hit her skin, making her shiver, her thoughts leading to _him_.

She didn't know what was in Hao that drew her so much to him… There was something about him that despite his annoyance, made her feel somewhat special inside. Anna sighed as she flopped herself into her bed and fell asleep. Her thoughts leading back to him.

Unknown to Anna, someone was thinking of her too.

Hao sighed, the music still in his head. As he thought of Anna, and for the first time in his life felt something he never thought he was real. Hao shook his head, sighing as he lay down on his bed.

To him, Anna was _different_. And he liked it….

Whew! That was a long one. Just to clear things up, Anna is 15, and Yoh and Hao are 16. I put a lot of effort into this chapter, so please review. Oh yeah, the sing is called Play with Fire, by Hilary Duff. Bye.

Emori


	2. Simple things leading to larger ones

To Love

By: Emori-Rose

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Shaman King (No- duh!).

_Summary:_ AU The tale of two lovers, bound by loyalty, shattered by hate.

_A/N:_ Hey everyone!! This is the second chapter of 'To Love.' (Obviously) And I know I said on the last chapter, that I wouldn't update unless I get a fair amount of reviews, but I thought it was pretty unfair, also considering the fact that I was extremely pissed of at that time, and I guess that what lead to making me write the scene where Anna slaps Hao. Lolz XDXDXD. I just wanted to get the anger of me. And thanks to **spikerbabe** and **MasterOfRiddles (Everyone's evil Nee-san)** for the reviews, I appreciate it so much :3. And one more thing, I want to point out a mistake I made on the past chapter; _I'm okay, it hurts a lot, but __damn__. That Anna chick hits hard." Hao said, rubbing his aching left cheek. '__Who __**those**__ that Asakura think he is, anyways? '__Anna thought to herself as she headed for her next class._ 'Those' is supposed to be 'does', my apologies if I created confusion there. I'm probably getting too damned annoying, so here's chapter 2!!

Chapter II- Simple things leading to larger ones

Kyouyama Anna woke up to a sunny morning, the curtains dancing along to the wind. It had been a week since she first attended the Shaman Academy. She walked over to the shower, as the cold water hit her hot skin like lead, but in a certainly good feeling crept to Anna, as she closed her eyes, enjoying the cool and calm sensation she was feeling.

"_Please, no! Please don't leave me!!"_

"_I'm sorry Anna, but I just don't love you anymore…"_

_A black- haired boy then left the blonde as he rejoined hands with his white- haired lover._

Anna's eyes opened wide, biting her bottom lip hard to keep the tears from falling, though no one could see it. She knew she could never release these feelings ever again. That she could never trust, smile, laugh, live and love the way she did three years ago, because it wouldn't be the same, no matter what.

_I can never open heart for anyone ever again, yet why does he feel so right?_

At that a picture of a brunette with a smirk playing his lips appeared in her mind.

_That's it!! I will forget about him. Asakura Hao, I will forget him. I just have to ignore him and everything will be the same again._

Anna vowed in her mind, but something was telling her it was indeed impossible.

------

"Aw come on Anna-_chan_, it's just one date. Please?"

Anna sighed, slamming her locker shut. How did her mind think she could ignore him again?

"Please just leave me alone, Hao."

"You know you want to. I can tell Anna."

Her mind told her no, yet her heart was screaming yes. And she was utterly confused. The way he said her name was different. It made her feel something she thought she felt three years ago. Her heart told her what seemed to be right, but her mind thought otherwise.

And yet, he says, _'You know you want to.'_ And it may seem a typical pick-up line, but he does truly _mean_ it. He knew there was something in Anna that attracted him to him so much, and he intended to find out.

"Fine. I'll go." An icy voice shook him from his thoughts, realizing the girl he thinks he loves was walking away from him.

"Really? So you'll go out with me?" Hao said catching up with the itako.

"Yes, are you deaf? And mind you, I am not doing this out of my sheer free will."

"Are you pointing out that I am forcing you to go out with me?" Hao asked amazed, as he thought the hundreds of girls forcing him to go out with them.

"You keep annoying me, and you never stop unless you get what you want. If you do not call this gesture _forcing me_, you are not just deaf, you are stupid as well." Anna answered. Walking briskly to her next class. Considering that the bell had rung a minute ago, and the halls almost empty.

"Never mind."

Anna stopped in her tracks as she looked behind her, to find Hao, who seemed to be depressed. She was too damned caught up on her own thoughts, she didn't notice Hao. Anna looked at Hao surprised, he asked her a billion times, and when she finally said yes, he turned her down?

Anna felt a pang of guilt and hurt at the same time, but refused o show it as she asked Hao, _"Nani?"_

The question rang in Hao's mind. Why? Why _did_ he refuse her? _Because I don't want you to feel that I'm just forcing you. Because I want you to go with me, 'cause you chose to spent some of your time and attention to me, out of your free will. Because you like me…._

Hao thought sadly, the thought that Anna could read minds completely wiped of his mind.

"So that's why you refuse me now?" A voice shattered the silence, as Hao looked up and saw Anna's angelic face, her slim body standing a few feet from him. A thought ran through Hao's mind, as he slapped him forehead.

_Bullshit! I forgot she can read minds. Damn it!!_

"_Damn right, Asakura._ And that's exactly why I'm gonna ask you this: Do you want to go out tomorrow night?"

Hao looked at Anna questioningly, eyes wide, full of shock.

Anna sighed, "Fine. If you hate me that much, forget what I said."

"No wait, Anna! My answer is, GODAMNIT! YES!" Hao said panting nervously. Anna nodded,

"Pick me up at 6pm tomorrow night." Anna said, handing Hao her address.

--------

It was already tomorrow night, and though how many hours had past since Friday, Anna felt like she wasn't prepared. She looked at her reflection on her large mirror, as she tried to shake the feeling away.

She walked over to the door. Where a ringing sound could be heard, thanks to the doorbell.

"Coming." Came Anna's icy voice.

Anna opened the front door only to find Hao, with his usual smirk on. And his eyes widened in awe, as he looked down at the blonde, she looked marvelous!

_A young girl could be seen, wearing a beautiful black evening dress, simple clothing that stopped above her knees, and up to her just below her chest, where a metal belt could be found. And up to her shirt, a v-neck could be spotted, while the sleeves of her dress stopped and inch above her elbows. Wearing black Goth boots, and black gloves similar to Hao's red ones metal bracelets encircling her wrists. And where clothing couldn't be found was fish-net-like clothing. To her face, without make-up. And her hair up in a bun, thanks to a metallic hair band. Sporting her usual beads. _

And being seen next to her, he seemed to be reduced to a young boy who had long brown hair.

"Shall we go?" Anna's voice once more interrupted his thoughts, ice filled her emitted ion her vocals, with a hint of annoyance.

"We shall." Hao's smirk came about again, his hand reaching out to Anna's and much to her surprise she took it.

---------

They finally reached their destination, an expensive 5-star restaurant.

_Only the best for her._

Hao thought to himself, as he followed the waiter, dragging Anna along, their hands clasped together.

He ordered for both of them and soon they were left alone. Seeming as only a few handful of people were eating, especially at this time. It was after all, quite early.

"So Anna, you look absolutely beautiful tonight."

And it started with a simple conversation, something Anna actually enjoyed, and so did Hao.

Time flew like the wind; soon they were eating the appetizers, to the soup, the main course, to the dessert. Yes, time certainly flies by quickly when you're enjoying yourself.

Both so engrossed in their conversation, not realizing they had reached Anna's house already. Hao led Anna to the front door.

"Truly, Hao. Thank you for this night. I enjoyed it."

Hao smiled a true one filled with happiness at Anna's statement. A smile that actually reached his eyes as well. Such a simple smile, yet it brought wonders to Anna. She hadn't experienced someone smiling at her for such a long time it felt so heart-warming. And unconsciously, a smile crept to her eyes and soft pink lips as well.

"It should be you I should thank. You after all, were the one who asked me out."

Anna rolled her eyes. As Hao leaned over her and her eyes widened at the sudden intimate interaction. Hao wrapped his arms around Anna's waist and Anna kissed him back.

-------

Anna smiled as she remembered what had happened. She felt happiness surge through her, making her feel that she wasn't completely alone. And she was safe, as she closed her eyes and retired for the night.

Unknown to her, an enemy was lurking in the darkness of the night.

"_Kyouyama Anna. I shall destroy your happiness, just as you had destroyed mine."_

At that the figure disappeared. Hao's eyes snapped open. Staring at the night sky, from the balcony of his room. He felt that something was completely wrong. And he didn't like it one bit.

_Hao gasped as he felt two strong arms on his shoulders, its dark brown eyes shining in the moonlight. _

--------

Whew! Just so you people know I purposely made this chapter long because I don't think I won't be able to update soon, since school is starting in a few weeks. And just for the record, this was just about the only chapter I wrote with the longest author's note yet. Lolz XD. Please R&R, I'd appreciate it a lot. Thanks.

Emori


End file.
